I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to snow sleds and, in particular, to a sled which mounts a wheelchair and has means for permitting the occupant of the wheelchair to steer the sled.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, numerous sleds have been devised to safely carry occupants in many conditions. Of particular concern is the situation that exists when children coast on sleds downhill in a controlled manner. Such sled riding is an old sport having been enjoyed for many years. The use of known sleds, such as the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,208, requires that the occupant have full control and use of his limbs. Persons who are confined to wheelchairs and the like are precluded from using such conventional sleds.
Various schemes have been proposed for modifying wheeled vehicles, such that the same may be adapted for movement through snow and the like by the provision of a runner attachment to the wheels of the sled. Examples of such prior art apparatuses are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,657,534; 2,523,950; and 3,153,543. An inspection of these patents reveals that they relate primarily to simple apparatus that attaches a ski or runner to the wheels of the vehicle to permit the vehicle to be pushed through snow and the like. It is obvious that the simple attachment of a runner of the type disclosed in the aforementioned patents to a wheelchair to permit the wheelchair to travel down a hill results in a dangerous situation, as such a constructed wheelchair would travel downhill in an uncontrolled manner and very likely collide with children or other sleds on the hill. This would result in a high risk and possible serious injuries to both the occupant of the wheelchair and other persons in the path of such a vehicle.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a sled which is adapted to mount a conventional wheelchair and so designed that the occupant of the wheelchair may travel downhill in a controlled fashion, either due to the manipulation of the steering mechanism of the sled by means of the occupant or by means of a second party riding on the sled with the occupant.